The render of augmented reality (referred to as AR) pictures refers to an image processing process of superimposing augmented reality pictures (such as 3D models, animations, characters and the like) on a scene picture (for example, 2D video pictures) and synthesizing a new picture.
The existing render modes of augmented reality pictures may be divided into two types: local render and cloud render. The local render is to perform scene picture collection and the superimposing of the augmented reality pictures locally, and is suitable for a single render application in which the scene pictures and the superposed augmented reality pictures are simpler and the requirements for calculated amount; and the cloud render is to execute a render task on a cloud server with strong computing power and may be applied to solutions with relatively complicated scene pictures and the superposed augmented reality pictures, and in additions, the render requirements of multiple users may be processed simultaneously.
The picture render method provided in the prior art is mainly for scenes such as a movie special effect and the like, and the render is mostly performed offline, and a separate render process is set for different render tasks, so that a large number of system resources are occupied when too many render processes are started.